


Swamp Citizens

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2017 [11]
Category: Grayson (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gill-man - Freeform, you know that cover was amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Helena has spent her whole life searching for the creature known as the Gil Man.  But there might be more to him than she thinks.





	Swamp Citizens

**Author's Note:**

> Drawlloween Day 11

Helena had been hunting for the Gill-man as long as she could remember, ever since she'd seen him as a young girl.  Now, though, she was prepared.  There was another group of explorers hunting for him, and they had a large ship, equipment, and guns.  All she had was her boat, her camera, and her wits.

She watched the men on the ship, keeping one eye on them as she rowed through the muddy waters.  They were laughing, waving their guns around, ready to kill the first mystery they saw.  Kill it and stick it in a museum.  Heartless.

Suddenly, the river bubbled to her left.  Something large was below and just beside her.  The men on the ship noticed it too.  Guns trained, they fired into the water.

Helena cried out in pain.  One of their bullets struck her boat, drilling itself through the metal siding and into her boot.  Her boat began taking on water.  She grabbed her camera and slung it around her neck; if nothing else, she had to save it.  She pushed the oar into the lake, trying to force her boat towards the shore.  If she could just reach it, she might have a chance to save her boat.  Her ankle throbbed where the bullet was lodged and she let out a whimper.  The men were still shooting at the water and seemed to take no notice of her.

Suddenly, something large hit the bottom of her boat, overturning it into the dark water.  She flailed beneath the boat, trying to find a patch of air.  Two arms wrapped around her and pulled her under.  She kicked with all her might, strong swimmer's legs pumping to get free from her captor.

The next thing she knew, she was out of the river, gasping in lungfuls of muggy air.  Someone was carrying her to shore and into the jungle.  She looked up, eyes wide.

The Gill-man was holding her.

Her head started to swim, whether from blood loss or simply the pressure of what had happened, she couldn't tell.  To her eyes, the Gill-man looked almost human, like the stories of mercreatures she used to hear as a child.

She reached up to touch his face.  It was wet and cool and soft.  She closed her eyes and leaned in toward him.  Oh no, she thought.  She found the Gill-man... kind of hot.


End file.
